


Guide

by purpleklaine



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015 [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: BadBoy!Blaine, M/M, Skank!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:30:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleklaine/pseuds/purpleklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt's been to 5 schools in the last 3 years and he has no clue why his Dad feels the need to force him to attend another when they'll be moving again very soon. However, the leather jacket wearing and motorbike riding boy assigned to be his guide may just force him to change his mind...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guide

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a sort of prequel to December 5th's prompt 'Escape' - but it can also simply be read as a stand alone oneshot. Unbeta'd, I don't own Glee. Let me know if you enjoyed it! Warning for smoking and the multiple se of swears! <3
> 
> Written for the 2015 Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge.
> 
> December 7th prompt ‘Guide’

“Do I really have to go? I mean I could just google the school and be done with it!” Kurt says grumpily, kicking his booted feet up onto the car’s dashboard.

“You’re going. I’m not sending you to another school without you having a proper look at it first” His father, Burt Hummel, informs. William McKinley High will be Kurt’s 5th school in the last 3 years, since then he’s learnt to adapt from the wide eyed boy he once was to someone who didn’t need to make friends or join clubs to get by - it just makes everything easier and less complicated.

“We’re not going to be here in 6 months so what’s the point in getting settled?” Kurt asks, annoyed.

“You don’t know that. For all we know, we could be living here for the rest of our lives”

“Doubt it” Kurt mutters, rolling his eyes and shoving his headphones into his ears.

“Feet off the dashboard” Burt reprimands in disapproval, Kurt shoots him a glare but reluctantly moves his feet down.  

The rest of the journey is taken in silence as both men obsess over what’s to come - Kurt, whether or not there will be absolutely anyone worth talking or if he should just spend his entire time there brooding and looking sullen and Burt, wondering whether they could actually make this town work for once. They pull into the McKinley High parking lot and Kurt holds his breath, he so does not want to do this.

“Do I really have to do this?” Kurt asks once they pull into an empty space.

“Yes you do, go on” Burt instructs. Kurt once again rolls his eyes - a regular habit of his - and slams the car door behind him as he gets out of the car. He can’t believe his dad is actually forcing him to attend another bullshit school. Just as he’s about to take his first step, a motorbike whips straight past him causing him to jump back against the car. The rider is missing a helmet and his dark curls fly out behind him, he would be cute - for someone who didn’t almost murder him.

“You fucking asshole!” Kurt calls after the rider, despite him being long gone. Kurt huffs angrily and stalks off towards the school, stomping his boots in defiance and secretly hoping his father is still watching.

* * *

“So Mr Hummel, I understand you’ve been to 5 different schools since freshman year?” McKinley High’s guidance counselor, Emma Pillsbury, asks condescendingly. Kurt’s sure she means well, but he really can’t be dealing with this today.

“Yeah” Kurt says dismissively as he rocks back in the chair he’s been seated in.

“That must be tough, moving around a lot”

Kurt doesn’t reply, in fact the only evidence he actually hears her is the sudden death glare she gets shot as he levels his chair onto the ground.

“...Okay! So I have a student assigned to show you around and be your guide for the first day!” She gets up quickly to open the doors and ushers in -

The same piece of shit that almost ran Kurt over this morning, great.

“Blaine, this is Kurt. Kurt, this is Blaine - I’m sure you two will find something to talk about...you both favour an alternative lifestyle” For a second Kurt thinks she’s already sussed out he’s gay - he doesn’t exactly hide it, but he looks the boy up and down to find him dressed in a _i-don’t-really-give-a-shit_ similar attire. Blaine has on a white shirt which is deliciously tight against his chest as well as a dark leather jacket and black laced combat boots.

“At least he’s a hot fucking asshole” Kurt mutters under his breath as both boys are herded out into the corridor.

* * *

 

“So you’re the asshole who nearly killed me with your motorbike this morning then?” Kurt snaps, unimpressed he has to hang around with this deadbeat all day.

“Asshole I may be, but a shitty rider I am not. _You_ almost killed yourself by stepping out in front me”

“Whatever” Kurt’s really not in the mood to deal with self righteous dickheads, no matter how gorgeous they may be.

Blaine shoots him a cheeky grin, his piercings glinting in the light, it causes something to flare up inside Kurt stomach.

 _Oh shit_ , Kurt thinks.  

“So Kurt Hummel, what did you do to end yourself up here? Get kicked out for being too pretty?” Blaine jokes, wiggling his pierced eyebrows up and down. Kurt attempts to suppress his obvious surprise at the blatant flirting and his face flushes the same colour as his dyed hair.

“What did you do to get yourself saddled with me?” Kurt retorts back, seeking to push any possible developing feelings for this boy to the very back of his mind. He can’t be gay, he’s only messing with him to lure the new gay kid with pink hair and an attitude into a false sense of security so he can humiliate him later - surely?  

“Skipped class, got caught by the teacher whose class I was supposed to be in…” Blaine explains as they walk down the hallway, Blaine tapping against the lockers as they go.

“Ah…”

“So, do you really want to see the english and history classrooms or can I give you a real tour?” Blaine asks, stopping outside a closed classroom door. The elicit expression on Blaine’s face is daring Kurt to give in and say yes - his eyebrows slightly raised with a beckoning gleam in his eye.

Kurt feels his resolve crumble.  

“You’re my guide, lead the way…”

* * *

“So this is where you come to skip class?” Kurt asks as he brings a cigarette up to his lips to light. They’re lying on the grass behind the school’s back entrance, watching the clouds and beginning to pass the cigarette between them.

“Yup” Blaine says, emphasising the up sound. He leans over and takes the burning cigarette out of Kurt’s mouth and brings it to his own lips. God, that really shouldn’t be so hot - should it?

“What else is there to do for fun around here?” Kurt asks, suppressing the urge to moan out loud as he watches Blaine’s throat work - Blaine passes the cigarette back to Kurt and he takes a deep drag instead.

“Me” Blaine smirks, Kurt rolls his eyes at the joke, despite the fact he definitely wouldn’t be opposed - though he’s still unsure if Blaine really is gay, or if he’s just messing with him. “Not much of any value or time. Why do you think I turned out like this?” He says, gesturing down to his ripped jeans, boots and back up to his piercings.

“Well why do you think I turned out like this?” Kurt responds, waving his hand up to his dyed pink hair and his own pierced face.

“Touché” Blaine laughs.

They lie in silence, passing the burning smoke between them until it eventually smoulders out. Something feels different about this school - despite him not seeing any of the actual teachers or classrooms on his first day and he can’t quite put his finger on it. Blaine sits up from where they’ve been lying to fish around his bag for something and Kurt remains there against the grass observing the outcast he’s seems to have randomly befriended. As irritating - and irritatingly gorgeous - Blaine may be, Kurt can’t quite help but be very grateful that it was Blaine who was the one assigned to be his guide that morning.  


End file.
